


How Not To Fan The Flames

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 31: Flame.  Sam cops an attitude with his father.  Need we say more?  Continues from Prompt 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Fan The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

Tess is mildly surprised, seeing Sam’s argumentative streak, though it’s not surprising to her that John’s the one who dragged it out. The young man is blushing furiously as he lowers himself into the pool. She could care less that he doesn’t have a pair of swim trunks, half the time she herself doesn’t bother, but she senses that it would embarrass him further if she were to leave her own swimsuit in the locker room. She’s quite aware of why John’s dragged Dean down to watch the two of them, it’s going to be frustrating to Dean to not be able to swim, and she’s pretty certain that John’s trying to see when they can be up and moving around on the hunt again, especially since he wants to take the boy up to Jim’s. Unfortunately Sam’s ill temper is an unexpected – to her at least – side effect.

John times the boy’s laps, and pushes him harder and faster. Sam, who is perfectly capable of pushing himself, thank you very much, is more frustrated than he’s been in days, and his attempts to keep his temper are now pushing beyond valiant into heroic, especially while Tess is present. He’s been in the pool almost an hour, by the clock on the wall, and he’s hit his wall, done the requisite pushing past it, and still John is harping on him to push further. He knows from years of training on his own that it’s going to do more harm than good to keep pushing, so he preempts the argument by hauling himself out of the pool. John’s cajoling him as he walks up to the three of them – Tess dried herself off about twenty minutes ago – and Sam’s biting back a number of choice things he’d like to say to the man.

“Sam, I want you back in the water.”

“Dad, I’m done.”

“Sam, that’s nonsense. You’ve got to push past that wall,” John says as Sam nears the table, though he’s not going to force him, just wants to hear why Sam’s quitting.

“Fuck that, you Nazi bastard,” Sam mutters to himself, but he’s misjudged how good John’s hearing is. He takes the last steps, and reaches across his father for a towel, but finds himself yanked down across John’s lap, where his resolve to watch his mouth fails entirely. “Fucking dammit, Dad!”

John pauses, surprised. “Sam, you know better than that,” he says, chiding, and brings his hand down sharply on Sam’s damp backside. There’s a horrified yelp, and he’s shocked, Sam’s actually struggling, something his younger son doesn’t often do. He simply tightens his arm around Sam’s waist and keeps spanking, pausing to lecture between swats, aware of how much Sam hates that technique.

Sam feels like he’s about to die, John’s spanking feels like it’s been magnified somehow, the swats stinging like fury, each one the man lands adds to the flaming sensation in his behind, and he’s sorry he opened his fool mouth, just wishes John would stop – he’s overwhelmed with guilt as he squirms, the pain too much for him to lie still and take it, and he’s scared that it’s going to make his dad angry. He hasn’t been spanked this hard in a while, Sam manages to think as his father pauses for another sentence of lecture, and he blinks back tears, feeling guilty about the way he’s been acting.

“You’ll want to watch your mouth, let alone your attitude. You could just tell me that you’re at your limit, you know, without the dripping sarcasm. Not to mention the fact that there’s a lady present, and I think you know better than that, especially with Tess.” He goes on swatting for another minute, and finally stands the boy upright. Sam’s shivering, whether from being chilled from the water still clinging to him, or upset, he’s not sure. Tess rises and wraps a towel around the boy, drying him off, and Sam stammers an apology to both of them. John chances a look at Dean, who’s turned away, and if John didn’t know better he’d say the kid was trying not to laugh.

Tess glances at the older man with a smile as she finishes with Sam. She puts a firm hand under the boy’s chin. “Spanking on a wet bottom doesn’t feel so good, does it.” Tess sees John start slightly, as she listens to Sam stumble over acknowledging her words with another apology, and she smiles again. “Samuel. You and your brother go upstairs now, wash off the chlorine, and you make sure you’re dressed, if you’re going to cuddle.” She secures the towel around his waist firmly. “Go on, now. Clean clothes upstairs, your father will bring up what you’ve got here.”

Dean’s still spluttering over the word cuddle, but rises from his chair. She gives the older boy a gentle swat as a reminder, and he grins at her. When the door closes behind them, she turns to John, who’s still wearing an expression of mild surprise.

“I never mentioned that one to you?”

John shakes his head, and her rich laugh fills the pool room.

“It’s effective. I wondered why you spanked him so hard, and for so long. With a wet bottom, it cuts your effort in half. Now, don’t you feel guilty. He had that coming.”

John laughs too, tells her he’ll remember that in the future.

Upstairs, Dean makes sure the water is good and hot, and hands his shivering brother into the shower. He’s a little worried, Sam’s still shivering, and the look in his eyes… He sits on the commode, and is ready when Sam finally shuts the shower off, drying Sam off with another soft towel, and helping him into a clean pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Sam lets his brother lead him back to the bedroom, still shivering with worry, and Dean gathers all 6’4” of him into him into his lap, worried a little when Sam clings tight. He wraps his arms around his baby brother, rests his forehead against Sam’s.

“Sammy.” He’s pretty sure what’s bugging Sam is just the seeming harshness of the spanking, because yeah, John spanking him on a wet bottom is the last thing Dean would want to be experiencing.

“I didn’t think I was that bad, Dean, why didn’t you say something? I’ve been trying so hard with him, and I just…”

Sam’s eyes are full of tears.

“Dude. He didn’t realize. That’s what Tess was trying to tell you there, buddy. Though you might want to watch your mouth around dad, you know?”

“Really?”

“Sam, that shit hurts. You apologized, you know it’s done. Relax, ok? Don’t make me swat you too.”

Sam looks horrified, and Dean eases them back on the bed, lying down. He’s more tired than he’d like to admit. Sam huddles Dean's chest, and the older boy runs a soothing hand across the soft fabric of Sam's worn sweatshirt, and Sam manages to relax gradually. Dean just hopes that John stays clear of them for a little while, otherwise there’s going to be drama.

“I’m not bugging your rash, am I?” Good. Sam’s starting to calm down and think.

“No. Stay away from my ankles, though.” Sam’s legs are nowhere near Dean’s, and he’s glad when Sam doesn’t tense up at the warning.

“I just, shit, Dean, it felt like my ass was in flames.”

Dean picks his head up, and peeks under Sam’s sweatpants. “Kinda is flaming red,” he says, and Sam groans. “But yeah, I know. Mind your manners when you’re still dripping wet, ok?”

“How do you know what it feels like?” Sam’s eyes are bright with intent, and Dean knows the younger man's going to be fine.

“Dude. That week you and Dad were gone, and Tess was helping me in and out of the bathtub so I didn’t wind up falling?”

“Wow.”

“Exactly.”

Then there’s silence, and it’s not to long before Sam, worn out, is falling asleep cuddled up to Dean. Which probably isn’t going to make John happy, but Dean will take the heat for that one, he thinks, and then winces.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Norah Jones


End file.
